the_elegant_lifefandomcom-20200214-history
Drodovich Stridodovich
Drodovich Stridodovich '''(23rd April, 1966 - ) is a Russian car salesman and a good friend of Edwin Higginbotham, though Charles seems to dislike him a bit. Early Life Earlier Incarnations Before being born a human, Drodovich had been many things in his past lives. According to Davey Boy, he met Drodovich 200 years ago when he was a tortoise. Evidence of his previous tortoise form is two little shells on his upper back. As A Human All that is known of his past is that he was born in Arkhangelsk, Soviet Union, in the year 1966. Iraq War He fought in the Iraq War with his new friend, Captain Edwin Higginbotham. Their leader was General Muntz, according to Edwin's drunk hallucinations in the bar. When Drodovich was going to be shot by an enemy soldier, Captain Charles Tyler of the Green Squadron, Edwin jumped in the way of the bullet to protect his friend. As the doctors treated Edwin's bullet wound, Drodovich told him that from then on, he would be purely indebted to him. After The War When Edwin left the war to study politics at Cambridge University, Drodovich left the Army and went to live in Leicester, where he got a job as a car salesman. '''Presumed Death When Edwin, Charles and Coffy Leland invited him to a meal at a park, Drodovich was intercepted by an old enemy: Captain Charles Tyler from the Iraq War. Tyler attempted to blow up his car, but Drodovich survived, due to having an Russian Federation Army safety kit with him. When the police started searching for Tyler, they got confused and when they found Charles Delafontaine (who looked exactly the same), they arrested him, and Tyler got away. Edwin and Coffy eventually rescued their friend Charles from prison. Drodovich, who really missed his mother, flew back to Russia to be with her for a year. ReturnCategory:Iraq War Veterans It was revealed in the Season 2 Finale ''Oh Mother Russia ''that Drodovich was really alive all along. He was found in Edwin and Charles' basement, drinking a glass of vodka. He then went up to explain everything to the elegant trio. One day when he was going to visit Edwin and Charles, Drodovich met the former technology shop owner, former prisoner and tramp Coffy Leland for the first time, getting into a heated argument with him about their respective cultures (American and Russian). To resolve the dispute, Professor Cushion organized a "fact battle" in teams: Coffy and Charles vs Drodovich and Edwin. Coffy and Drodovich continued stating negative facts about each others countries, but then started fabricating stories in order to continue the fight, and they were both disqualified. Then the two losers watched Edwin and Charles have a heated argument about their own past experiences and advantages, which simply ended in both of them upset. As Edwin and Charles apologized to each other and tried to rebuild their sinking friendship, Drodovich said his byes. Trivia * In a previous life, Drodovich was a tortoise. This is proven by the two shells revealed on his upper back. * During the Tek-Wok meal held in Drodovich's memory in the park in Season 1 Episode 7, Charles whispers "Joke's on you, communist!". This is because Drodovich was born in the days of the Soviet Union, and many people in the West still call Russians 'communists' even though the USSR no longer exists. If Drodovich actually is a communist is unknown.